


Oh, Detective Way.

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [25]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Play, Blowjobs, Detective!Gerard - Freeform, Dildo's, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys - Dildo, Top!Frank, Use of dildo, blowjob, bottom!Gerard, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Detective Way one shot! <3 Gerard gets fucked with a dildo here ^_^</p>
<p>Original Prompt// Toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Detective Way.

Gerard just hasn't been the same since that day with Frank in his interrogation room. He constantly has Frank on his mind, he's constantly thinking about him, and he just can't fucking get him out of his head. He's constantly thought about the young tattooed man that's literally made his life make a whole fucking u-turn. 

The case in which Frank was involved in, having been Mallory's father that killed her, not Frank, Gerard hasn't seen the angsty boy since that day, and while Gerard had Frank's file and could get his number from it, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. What if Frank didn't want something more? I mean, yes he did ask if it was going to happen again, but what if he was just doing it to be nice or something? Gerard has had one night stands that have done the same thing - hell, he's done it too - and Gerard can't help but wonder if that's what Frank was doing as well. 

All Gerard has been going the past few weeks is contemplate whether or not to grab Frank's file from the corner desk and get his information, because Gerard could and Gerard had the power to grab it and jot down the phone number without anyone giving him a second glance, he just couldn't. He couldn't risk getting rejected again, he could risk fucking with his mental health again because of a guy, but being without Frank was worse than being rejected by Frank and Gerard was beginning to notice that, but work always came first and he currently had a murder-suicide crime he was working on so he couldn't dwell too much into his feelings for Frank, he had to think about this later. He had work to be done.

He was gazing over the case and of course, there was a witness named Frank. It wasn't his Frank but a Frank and the simple name brought back memories of that day in his interrogation room which he was currently in, and how he had those beautiful marks Frank had left him. Gerard missed it. He missed all of it. He couldn't even focus on work at this point because all he could think of was Frank. 

Frank was becoming the only thing on his mind anymore, his free time being completely consumed up of him just simply thinking, or fantasizing even about things he wants to do with Frank or things he wish he had done to Frank when he was here in the interrogation room, but sadly Gerard hadn't and the only thing he could do was think about them instead of actually getting to do them. 

There was always the thought in the back of his head though, the folder with the previous case file in it which Frank was involved in, had Frank's  number. While Gerard had half the mind to actually go do it, he didn't want to freak the guy out. He actually considered a full on relationship with Frank, and he'd do anything to not be so nervous and ask him the fuck out, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It just wasn't who Gerard was to be the person to initiate everything. 

"Gerard, line 7 there's a call for you." The secretary Jamia said, breaking Gerard from his thoughts about the man he so desperately wanted to be with. He nodded his head and grabbed the phone, going to line seven and hearing the beep. 

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone. 

"Gerard?" The other voice said. Gerard remembered that voice. That tone. It was Frank. 

"Frank?" He asks, his hands shaking softly as he felt his body swell with emotions. He didn't know whether to just scream that he has feelings for Frank into the phone or to just pinch himself because this all seemed so unreal. 

"Y-yeah, um, I was kinda hoping we could um, meet up or something?" Frank chuckled awkwardly, obvious this was hard for him to do. 

Gerard was in a total state of shock. He's wasted all this time simply thinking about asking Frank out and here he was on the phone with him right now, having just been asked out by the younger man. Of course he wanted to meet up with Frank, I mean it's Frank for fucks sake. 

But being the awkward son of a bitch Gerard was, he was there silent, while Frank was on the other line biting his nail and chewing on the skin at the side desperately waiting for an answer. 

"I'm sorry that was too forward, I should've known that it was a one time thing I just, I really want to-"

"Yes." Gerard smiled.

Frank was on the other lines speechless. He didn't think Gerard would even say yes. He too has done the same thing, just not as obsessive as Gerard has. 

"Um, after work today then? We can meet at Joe's?" 

After Gerard had confirmed everything with Frank that was going to happen, he couldn't stop himself from smiling so profusely as he hung up the phone. He was thinking about calling the dude and here he was, getting the phone call he's been wanting to make. Gerard thought it was slightly comical about how he was just contemplating about calling Frank and then boom, here is an incoming call from Frank. 

Life works wonders right?

~~~~~

Gerard hasn't been this happy and scared at the same time in a while. He's so excited but at the same time, he's so close to peeing in his pants. He can't wait to meet Frank but his legs felt like jelly as he walked over to Joe's. He's wanted to see Frank for so long, but now it's becoming somthing he's slightly dreading. What if he looks weird today? What if Frank just called Gerard to say that he just wants to be friends but didn't want to be a douche and say it over the phone? Gerard couldn't help but overthink every little thing that has happened the past few hours, but he couldn't help it.

Overthinking was a skill Gerard had and he does it oh so well. He overthinks so many things that he shouldn't, but he does. He can't help it, but he really wishes he could. He knows that if he didn't overthink every fucking little thing he probably would've been able to call Frank and make Frank know that Gerard really did want to be with him and that Gerard had a real nice time with him during that day in the interrogation room. 

Gerard was finally at the door and it felt so heavy when he tugged it open and stepped in, immediately spotting Frank at one of the booths with two cups of coffee on the table, fiddling with his thumbs. Gerard felt his heart warm up when he saw Frank had two cups. He actually thought about Gerard. Gerard was actually on his mind, but of course, happiness is always short-lived when you're Gerard. 

As he was walking up to the booth Frank was in, some girl jumped in front of Frank, making them both smile and laugh gently. Watching Frank hug someone else made Gerard's heart shatter. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes, and while yes he knows he shouldn't he attached, but fuck - this hurts. If Frank had a girlfriend, why would he even invite Gerard over to meet up? 

Gerard had so many questions left unanswered, but couldn't take the sight of Frank hugging someone that wasn't him and walked out, tears falling full force now as he ran down the sidewalk, not paying attention to the few sympathetic stares people were sending his way. 

"Gerard! Gerard please!" Frank screamed, running after Gerard down the street. Gerard just kept running towards his apartment, his heart shattered to millions of pieces, his tears streaming down his face and clogging his eyes, making it hard to see when everything's a blur. 

He wiped his eyes and saw his apartment coming to view, rushing over and pulling his keys out, not even close to his apartment but needing to be ready. 

"Gerard," Frank said, out of breath managing to catch up to Gerard and pull him by the wrist. Gerard tried to squirm out of Frank's grasp but it was no use, Frank had a death grip on him. 

"What?" Gerard said, his voice cracking in certain places, tears still streaming down his face as he tried to avoid eye contact with the hazel eyed man. 

"That was just a friend don't worry, I haven't seen her in forever. She's not my girlfriend or anything Gerard." Frank tried to reason, but it still didn't work. Gerard was hurt, his heart was in pain and he didn't want to stand here any longer. He wanted to go home and cry, his apartment so close, but not enough. 

"That hurt Frank. You've been the only thing I've been thinking about the past few weeks. You're the only thing that's been on my mind and when you called me I was so fucking happy," Gerard continued, wiping some of his tears and shaking his wrist out of Frank's grasp. "But when I saw you hug her, it just hurt. And it hurt a lot, but fuck, Frank. I have feelings for you okay?" Gerard spilled, not wanting to face rejection and turning around and walking away again. 

"Well that makes two of us.." Frank said, his voice trailing off towards the end, making Gerard stop in his tracks. 

"W-wh.."

"Gerard," Frank started, walking over to where Gerard was "I think I'm in love with you. That's the reason why I asked to meet up with you because I wanted to tell you that. I thought you would want to know. I know that was the weirdest way to go about doing things but I-"

"Do you want to go inside? I mean it's freezing out here." Gerard said, cutting Frank off before he began to cry again. 

"Oh um, yeah. Thanks." Frank said softly, walking behind Gerard as the taller detective led the way to the apartment. Gerard was on edge honestly, he didn't know why he just offered the man who just broke his heart into his home, but he did. 

Gerard opened the door with ease, moving to the side to allow Frank to come in before closing the door behind both of them. "Um you can sit on the couch." Gerard said awkwardly, shedding off his layers of clothing and leaving them on the floor because well - it's his house. "I have to feed Mitch my cat so give me a second." He shouted from the kitchen, pulling out the kitty food from the cabinet and pouring it into Mitch's food bowl and refilling his water bowl as well. 

Gerard could've sworn he heard a gasp from the living room but thought nothing of it, returning to the living room. 

"Frank! Put that down!" Gerard squealed in pure terror as he watched Frank stare at the purple dildo Gerard had left on the floor from this morning. That's why Frank gasped.

"Y-you used this?" Frank said, still eyeing the object like it was an alien instead of a dildo. 

"Um, doesn't matter give it to me." Gerard whined, making a grab for it but Frank pulling away. "You used this?" Frank asked again. 

Gerard gave an embarrassed nod, his cheeks flaming red as Frank stood to his feet and crashes his lips into Gerard's having been so turned on by the fact that Gerard had used a toy. What Gerard didn't know is Frank had a thing for toys and he secretly wanted to fuck someone with a dildo, and today was going to be that day. 

Frank's growing erection was pressing against Gerard's thigh as he grinded up and down the older man's leg, releasing a groan into the detectives mouth. "F-Fuck, that's hot." Frank moaned, squeezing Gerard's ass roughly making the other man whine softly, his head falling back, letting Frank attack his body. Frank's mouth latched onto the pale exposed column of Gerard's neck, sucking harshly and scraping his teeth on the bruise that was forming there already. 

Gerard sounded wrecked and Frank had just started touching him, but Gerard has been neglected these things for a while now, and he's been a masturbating mess ever since that day with Frank. 

"I'm gonna take real good care of you... With that dildo." Frank smirked, getting off of Gerard and grabbing the purple object, watching Gerard lightly jog to the room, his pants way tighter than normal and his erection beginning to chafe in his jeans. 

They couldn't even make it into the room without Frank already undressing Gerard roughly, pulling his shirt at the end hinting he wanted it off. Gerard finally pushed through the door and immediately shed his clothing, Frank watching in awe as Gerard's pale expanse of skin was exposed to him. 

Frank groaned at the sight, stripping himself of his clothes as well, Gerard's eyes raking over the tattooed mans skin heavily, taking in the beautiful sight of Frank in front of him. 

"Lay down gorgeous.." Frank cooed, pushing Gerard softly down on the bed and grabbing the dildo in his hand. "Where the-"

"Nightstand." Gerard smiled, watching Frank pull out the small bottle of cherry lube, pouring a small amount on his hand and coating the purple dildo, Gerard already spreading his legs for Frank, ready to be stretched by the dildo. 

"Prep?" Frank questioned. "No need, I did it this morning." Gerard chuckled weakly, watching Frank get inbetween Gerard's legs and press the tip of the dildo to Gerard's hole slowly pushing in. Gerard looked up at Frank, having the man over him and seeming so dominate was such a fucking turn on Gerard couldn't help but let a broken moan fall from his lips as he pushed himself down onto the dildo being put inside of him, riding it like his life depended on it. 

"Fuck Frank, been wanting you to do this for so long.." Gerard moaned, trying to angle his body to get the dildo to press against the special bundle of nerves that got under his skin so pleasantly. 

"Yeah? You look so beautiful like this Gerard, so fucking pretty." Frank moaned, thrusting the dildo in and out of Gerard's quivering entrance, making the older man shudder and quake, ecstasy thrumming in his veins and throughout his body as he tried to drink in the fact that it was Frank doing this. It was Frank. No one else. That simple acknowledgment was enough to have Gerard on edge real quick. 

He wasn't close, no where near it, but the moment Frank's hand touched his cock, he felt that all change. Pure electricity shooting throughout his body as Frank pumped him slowly, Gerard's cock jumping wildly in Frank's palm, his hips bucking up with the added stimulation of his hole being stretched. 

"Feels so good.. Fuck," Gerard groaned, the pleasure he was feeling was indescribable and any word that's a synonym of perfection was an understatement. Frank was watching Gerard with hungry eyes, completely devouring the sight of Gerard this way, looking totally wrecked, but still really fucking hot. 

Frank removed his hand and angled the dildo, pressing right against Gerard's prostate making him jump and moan harshly, the random burst of pleasure encasing his entire body and making him feel like he was flying. He was slamming himself down on the dildo, desperate to feel that same familiar sensation all over again. 

Gerard lost it when he felt Frank's lips wrap around his cock, with a few more thrusts and Frank sucking harshly on the crown of his dick, Gerard was coming harshly down the younger man's throat, making Frank gag slightly and eventually spit the unpleasant substance from his mouth and into the trash bin nearby. 

Frank grabbed his cock and was pumping heavily, drinking in the sight of Gerard in his current state of post-orgasmic bliss. "So fucking beautiful," he groaned, his hand working his length roughly, "fuck, so good, fuck mm," Frank moaned, his cock jumping in his palm as he continued to stroke himself. 

"Ah, mm G-fuck!" Frank gasped when he felt Gerard's slender digits around his own cock, pumping heavily. Frank was kneeling at the edge of the bed and Gerard say up, eye level with Frank's cock, pumping the bottom half while he slid his lips past the tip, the corners whitening from how wide his mouth was open. 

"Oh gosh baby, fuck - your mouth feels so good." Frank moaned, his head thrown back, a light sheen of sweat covering his naked body as he watched his cock disappear behind the beautiful stretch of Gerard's pink lips. 

Then, it happened. He came so harshly, his hot come flowing down Gerard's throat with ease as he felt pleasure erupt in his body moan after moan spilling out of his mouth along with a list of profanity. Frank hasn't felt this good in a long, long time. 

Frank fell next to Gerard, both men basking in the afterglow of all that was happening, Gerard having pulled the dildo out of himself because Frank was too lost in his own pleasure to remember he had left something up Gerard ass for fucks sake. 

"Frank, I know this is a bad time but we have to talk about this." Gerard said, sitting up at the edge of the bed. 

"I know, um fuck." Frank panted, still reeling from his intense orgasm. 

"I mean, I want to be with you Gerard, I just don't know if you want to be with m-"

"Frank I've made it perfectly clear that I want to be with you, I don't know what's holding you back from just asking me out." Gerard blurted before he could even think about what he was saying. 

Sex does things to you man. 

"I don't see anything holding me back either." Frank replied, looking into Gerard's beautiful hazel irises that caught his attention the first time he saw him. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Gerard asked, his breath hitching in his throat as him and Frank moved closer to each other slowly. 

"That three letter word. Gerard, will you go out with me?" Frank asked, their lips mere inches apart from each other, Gerard's bottom lip quivering softly with want. All he wanted to do was lean in and feel Frank's lips on his once again, that indescribable sensation of kissing Frank that made Gerard so happy and made him feel so good was a sensation Gerard was craving at the moment. 

"Yes," Gerard gasped before attaching their lips and straddling Frank's hips again, their flaccid cocks smushed against each other as well as their lips. 

"So this is gonna be a thing huh?" Frank smirked once Gerard finally pulled away. 

"It is, it is indeed."


End file.
